


Control

by falsteloj



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: Harvey has a new method for keeping Jim in line.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Smut Swap 2017 treat for days4daisy. :)

“It _is_ hot in here, isn’t it?” The woman next to Jim commented, taking pity on the bright flush in Jim’s cheeks and the sweat collecting at his hairline. “Would you like some water?”

Jim just nodded, dumbly, and Harvey ducked his head so his smirk wouldn’t be quite so obvious. Sniggered childishly into yet another complimentary glass of champers and wondered how much longer it would take before Jim broke down completely.

He was lasting well, Harvey had to give it to him. They had been there over an hour now. Had endured Mayor Cobblepot’s speech - and that slimy freak no doubt had his own ulterior motives for inviting them there - and made awkward small talk with the city’s great and good.

Harvey had had to come to his rescue a couple of times, picking up the conversation while Jim’s eyes glazed over, his breath stuttering out of him, but that was kind of to be expected.

Nothing did it for him quite like watching Jim lose control for him, and to see it happen in public. To watch on while Jim struggled to keep his composure, fought to keep from whimpering and writhing, driven half mad by the toy buzzing inside him.

It would take a better man than Harvey Bullock not to push things along a little.

Not to push the buttons on the remote in his pocket, and revel in the way Jim dug his fingernails into his palms and bit down hard at his lip. The way he squirmed about in his seat, clumsily knocking over his glass as he tried to focus on something, anything, other than the stimulation against his prostate.

“Ah!” Jim gasped in the present, helpless, and Harvey figured his neighbor was no less affected by Jim’s big blue eyes and earnest expression than anyone else who met him.

Her tone was all motherly concern, hand touching Jim’s no doubt over sensitized skin, as she said,

“Are you quite sure you’re feeling well?”

Jim gripped at the edge of the table, knuckles almost as white as the snowy tablecloth, and finally met his eyes across the table.

The sight knocked the breath from his own lungs, had him straining eagerly against his zipper, because this was it. Jim had reached his limit. Was looking to him for help, for assistance, and Harvey couldn’t resist delivering another few short sharp jolts of torment.

“Oh, God,” Jim moaned, whined almost, and his own dick was aching in his dress slacks. Throbbing and leaking because Jim was so close, just skirting the very edge, and the idea that he might go crashing over right there was too perfect.

He could picture it already - Jim groaning, crying, because he was always so loud, so desperate, as he came in his pants with the elite of Gotham’s civic society watching him.

Jim would kill him though, would never forgive him at the very least, and he was thankful for the numbing effects of all the free drink as he stood and put a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“I think you need some air, buddy,” he said easily. Offered the woman a long suffering smile and covered with, “I told him he was in no fit state to be out partying.”

Jim just glared at him. Or tried to, at any rate. His gaze really wasn’t very focused.

Harvey steered him from the room. Through a couple of sets of doors, and then out onto a deserted patio area.

The night air was cool against his overheated skin, and he could only imagine what a contrast it was for Jim. His partner felt like he was burning up, shivering and trembling, and clinging to him as though his knees might give out on him otherwise.

Perhaps they would.

He thumbed at the remote, curious, and the noise Jim made in response was pure porn. Tore through him like electricity, and suddenly Jim was dragging him towards the darkest corner, demanding and frantic.

“Harvey,” Jim managed and his name had never sounded like that. Jim had never looked like that, lips swollen and eyes wild, and Harvey pushed him up against the unforgiving brick. Fumbled the toy up to its highest setting and Jim clearly didn’t know what to do with himself, panting and shaking and coming apart at the seams.

“Tell me what you want, Jim,” he murmured, his own voice scarcely recognisable. “Come on, if you ask nicely I might even give it to you.”

“Please,” Jim begged, and until this moment Harvey hadn’t believed Jim Gordon was capable of begging for anything. But now he had started Jim couldn’t seem to stop himself, the pleas spilling from him, “Oh, God, oh, fuck! Please, Harvey, _please_.”

Harvey couldn’t help himself either. Dropped to his knees right there where anyone who fancied a breath of fresh air might see them. Scrabbled at Jim’s belt buckle and the fastenings of his pants, pulling them aside just enough to get his dick free and put his mouth on it.

Gripped Jim’s backside with one hand, pulling him closer, and pushed the other under his own waistband, groaning around Jim at the welcome sensation of skin on skin contact.

This wasn’t going to last long. Couldn’t, not with how much teasing Jim had already endured, and his own dick was rock hard, the taste of Jim, the scent of him, enough to have him so close it hurt.

“Please,” Jim begged again, and it was better than anything mechanical could be, the impact it had on him.

It had him going further, wanting more, and then he was yanking at Jim’s clothing so he could get a hand in on the action, pressing the toy in that little bit deeper, that little bit harder.

Jim sobbed, there was no other word for it, and Harvey swallowed everything he had to give him. Followed him over the edge, lost to it, and he kept at it until Jim pushed him away with shaking hands, the noises spilling from him still frantic and pitiful. He remembered the remote then, turned the damn thing off and got to his feet, his knees and his back protesting.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, kissing Jim softly and stroking his hands down the back of his sweat sodden shirt. “I got you.”

“Are you going to take it out now?” Jim asked, sounding absurdly young and vulnerable as he trembled in his arms, and Harvey pressed their foreheads together, the filthy smile coming unbidden,

“I thought you’d want to wear it home for me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
